dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/James Valharen
What James is being judged for is Morality. Personality Initially a proud, happy person, James has since degraded into a paranoid, solitary figure. Initially he was a proud yet righteous man who never cut corners or took shortcuts, but after his accident and subsequent exile from Arreglaser, he gained a dark aspect to his life. Now he enjoys being alone most of the time and is very aggressive to people he does not like (read: 99% of people), using harsh language and biting sarcasm to keep people from getting close to him. One of his most distinguishing characteristics is how he completely rejects justice. Though he is quite His exile from Arreglaser keeps James hovering around Mesi and Yotsugana in order to stay on the run from the authorities, and his violent actions and connection to the criminal underground keep him from staying in any place for too long. As a result he tends to keep to himself, only interacting voluntarily with insults and sarcasm, but at his core he's quite reserved and vulnerable. When he grows close to companions Nicolas and Concord (which takes a while), he actually becomes quite caring and protective of them. Appearance A tall, semi-muscular young man, James has long and rough brown hair. He wears a ragged, modified Arreglaser Special Police uniform beneath a dark brown trench coat. The uniform consists of white boots, khaki pants, and a white long-sleeve tunic fixed by a black belt and blue sleeve. On James, the boots are stained a permanent mud brown, and the patch on his tunic that represents his unit is ripped out to expose his black undershirt. He usually keeps his tonfa strapped to the belts on the back of his coat. Backstory James was born into a relatively wealthy family in the heart of Arreglaser. As the neglected second son, he was doomed to a high middle class life of bureaucracy; seeking more excitement, he worked himself to the bone and became a police officer as soon as possible, and his hubris and influence had him promoted to top-secret special ops within three years. After years of successful work he was injured and had his entire lower right arm blown clean off. His father, caught up in the declining political scene of Arreglaser and his own escalating debts, was only able to afford a black market prototype hand for his son. Months of therapy went by before James was ready to return to the force, and when he did he started to obsessively track down the criminal who crippled him. Just when he and his squad caught up to the dangerous terrorist, James' prosthetic arm began to glow with light, and he became possessed by Shinryu, the Deus hidden inside the hand, who awoke due to its host's heightened emotions. James brutally murdered his comrades, his enemy, and any bystanders in a wide radius. When he awoke from his trance covered in blood, he immediately fled, knowing that he would never be welcome in Arreglaser again. Abilities :Main article: DCI Article As a , James works with a somewhat symbiotic relationship between his own tonfa skills and the magical powers of his Deus, Shinryu. He is very agile and quite strong, but has somewhat mediocre defense and luck. He can, to an extent, alter properties of his own temporal and gravity dimensions, allowing him to augment himself and fight on a much higher scale than he usually does (or escape, if need be). Unfortunately he has not yet mastered the art of summoning/inducing possession by his Deus, nor do the two communicate very well, if at all. Relationships *'Rain:' *'Ike:' As a constant victim of Ike's abrasive nature and unwavering bloodlust, James finds himself at the cusp of his temper quite often in the man's presence. One of his favorite pastimes switch between describing how he's going to eviscerate the warrior and how he will show him just how scarred the world is... But is there some sort of solidarity between the two? *'Sam:' *'Liam:' *'Zak:' *'Nicolas:' Perhaps James' closest (human) friend, Nicolas and him have a shared history in the criminal underground. The two hover a fine line between not tolerating each other and sharing drinks/smokes in camaraderie. *'Rachael:' *'Concord:' 'Cord', as it has been nicknamed, is one of James' most fond companions. Though its innocent/ignorant nature can be grating, Concord is a supportive and naive entity that James finds himself yearning to protect. He finds himself unable to connect with it very well, though, because of the stark moral differences the two have. Notes